


DateCountry.com

by annonfan224



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224
Summary: Terrence Globe has always been a player. But when he signs up for a new dating website on his way on a world trip not only does he meet girls from different countries but the countries themselves.Join Terrence as he builds his harem of the girls the literally embodies their countries
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship





	1. Japan

DateCountry.com  
Japan  
Terrance Globe was a man searching for ambition. He was in his early 20’s graduated form a state college with his generals’ degree. He came from a fairly wealthy family but was low enough in the inheritance line to not worry about taking over the family business. But now that he had graduated he had no idea what to do with his life. So, he figured the best way to figure this out was to travel around the world.  
Terrance always did love travel he had traveled around the U.S.A working odd jobs for college and hoped to do the same around the world till he found his calling. He was fairly responsible, jack of all trades, and easy going. But he did have one weakness, women.  
Now Terrance was a good guy, lot of interest and always treated women right, but he was at constant war with the side of his brain that was undressing every woman he saw. But he new life wasn’t like a hentai show are porn flick where you could have sex with a different partner every day. One he didn’t have enough money to afford that and two he actually liked the girls he hung out with.  
In college he was fairly popular, he was of good health about six feet tall. The only noticeably different thing about him was his blue and green hair. His hair almost looked like a globe, and he was never able to explain that, tricking his friends into thinking it was a voluntary dye job. Still this made him popular with the ladies. He would talk about their interest and dreams, take them on both casual and romantic dates. It wasn’t until they offered that he let the beast loose and his pent-up lust was released.  
The guys at college would say when he got luck the whole campus could feel it as they “shook the earth” the girls never complained until they found out he did this with all girls. He was quickly friend zoned across campus till graduation.  
This brings us to today at an airport with Terrance only one bag and backpack to his name. a one-way ticket to Japan to start his journey and his only companion his phone  
“you know it’s not really fair big bro. they asked for it they just didn’t ask to be exclusive, why am I the one in the doghouse?”  
A world away his brother Ethen responded  
“well you know what they say it’s always the guys fault”  
“how is that fair?”  
“it’s not”  
“sigh”  
“well look at it this way you’re traveling the world you’ll find all sort of exotic specimens ‘hint hint’”  
“I’m not doing this just to pimp around Eth.”  
“yeah yeah, but seriously Terrance you’re traveling the world working and drifting might as well meet some people. Besides you might make some contacts for the family business.”  
“nice try Ethan but running the business is your thing, besides I’m a drifter that’s never been to Japan before I probably end up working at a fish market or something.”  
“sure little bro. hey I have a meeting soon travel safe and have some fun.”

After hanging up Terrance sat down waiting for his flight. “what the heck, might as well give it a shot.” Terrance searched his phone for some world wide dating app till he saw one that caught his eye DateCountry.com humming with curiosity he decides to take a look. Women around the world looking for a man well-traveled and willing to try lots of new things. Sign up now to talk to many country women hook up today.  
Talking to himself “So is it a blind date sight for travelers or something? Well might as well give it a shot”. He signs up gives his phone number and it asks what country he prefers. “I’m not picky” he selects all. A list flags and country names pop up. “they must want to know were I’m going” he selects Japan and instantly he gets a text message

“Hello?”  
“That was fast”  
“Hi, I’m Terrace I just signed up for the dating sight.”  
“Wow you’re the first to answer!” smiling kitty face emoji  
Terrance smiled seems this girl liked to use her emoji’s  
“that’s surprising is the sight not popular?”  
“no there are lots of people just no men.”  
“I find that hard to believe, so I’m new what is this sight exactly?”  
“Oh, right I’m Japan me and my friends have been trying to find someone for a long time and someone suggested a website.”  
Japan? Guess they go by there country or something.  
“well you seem nice”  
“thanks”  
“I’m actually traveling to Japan right now.”  
“Really! Can we meet?”  
“Well I’ve never been there before, and I don’t speak much Japanese so sure if your willing to show me around.”  
“I would love to! When does your flight come?” 

Terrance made the plans to meet her at Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden the next day. Once he landed he checked in a hotel and got some rest. The next day he got himself cleaned up cursing the fat that he didn’t bring nicer clothes all he had was a green t-shirt and a brown jacket. Working with what he had he got dressed and followed his phone map to the gardens.  
Once their he saw how beautiful it was rivers and blossom trees everywhere. He went looking for Japan on there texts he told her he was the one with green and blue hair and she said she would be in a red kimono. He wandered around the entrance looking for her till he found the most beautiful and bizarre women he had ever seen.  
She was huge! In more ways than one. He had to size her up from the bottom to the top. First, she wore platform heels that had to be at least six inches. Her long shapely legs had red scale patterned stockings. Under the stockings he notices black leggings she wore a red kimono that had flowered patterns but seemed to small to fit her curvy body in it. Hips were the widest part of her body so wide it made it hard for the kimono to fully close allowing Terrance a few peaks at her red panties. The hips supported an ample buttock that extended the kimono like an old Europe bustle. Her chest was at eye level with Terrance giving him full view as the kimono barley covered two thirds of her boobs, even having her red and black laced bra poking out of it.  
Her neck had a red choker and Having to tilt his head up he finally saw her face it was powder white like old geishas did with red paint on her eyebrows. She had plump red lips and red hoop earrings. Her hair was white tied in an elaborate geisha style, with ted bands, and cherry blossom chins tied through it. it added another foot or two in height. Near the top of her hair barely in view due to her height Terrance saw a red dot like the Japanese flag. She was beautiful, but Terrance was in shock because he didn’t even know women like this could exist.  
She looked down and saw Terrance gawking at her. she then smiled and laughed and spoke in accented English “Ara Ara aren’t you cute, I’m so lucky. Sorry I don’t usually go on blind dates I’m very shy… please take good care of me.”  
Terrance continued to gawk. “are you Japan?”  
She nodded “yes, I’m so excited I haven’t been on a date in a long time. Let’s go.”  
Japan then hooked arms with Terrance and somewhat dragged him through the park talking about Japan and its history. After a while Terrance got used to her size and started talking about himself, doing his best not to star at her cleavage or her panties whenever her kimono stretched a little too far.  
After the park Japan showed him around Tokyo, they had dinner at a sushi house. There Terrance asked about temporary places to live and jobs. Japan assured him he would find something, and she would help. Terrance tried to pay but Japan took care of it. Latter they got drinks at a karaoke bar. They laughed as they drank sake and Japan assured Terrance that his Japanese singing wasn’t that bad.  
After drinks the walked down the street arm in arm.  
“wow Sake is strong stuff, not sure if I can make it to my hotel.”  
“I have a place not to far from here”  
“you sure? it is our first date and I don’t want to be a bother.”  
She nodded and led Terrance to a tower where they took the elevator to the penthouse. Once the door opened she led him to the washroom where he splashed some water on his face to sober himself up. She gave him a little tour. The floors were mats like you would find in a shrine or temple with potted bamboo and fountains giving the whole place a Zen feel. Finally, she led him to the bedroom that had one large square bed in it.  
“wow your place is amazing, I’m so glad to have met you.” He turns to face her “I hope we can do this another time”  
Without a word Japan drops her Kimono. Terrence’s eyes go wide not believing he’s this lucky.  
“are you sure? I mean…”  
Not letting him finish Japan tackles him to the bed. Now pinned to the mattress Terrance kisses her madly. He tries to reach around her heavy cleavage to undo her bra. Against all odds his arms manage to reach. Getting the idea Japan takes off her panties then starts to take off Terrance’s pants. Terrance takes off his shirt then using strength he didn’t now he had he flips the giant women on her back and starts to ravish her. There love making causes her mountains chest to shake up and down continually as both are lost in lust. Japan’s face an expression of orgasmic delight. And so, they continued all night long.

The next morning Terrance wakes up next to the Amazonian Japan. He finds his pants and starts looking for something like coffee. He then finds a remote and switches on the news. He follows with his broken Japanese, but it looks like there was an earthquake at Mt. Fuji last night. He finds some tea and prepared a pot for the two of them when he hears something on the tv.

“though no damage or injuries were done the most amazing thing about this earthquake is it shook the whole mountain back and forth in a rhythmic pattern as shown here.”

Terrance looked in shock as he saw the footage of the mt Fuji earthquake. The mountain swayed back and forth in a way that reminded him of last night. He tried to pass it off as coincidence but as he thinks of last night he remembers whenever she talked about Japan’s past she spoke like she was there. And when talking about the country side she talked in ‘I’s and Me’s’.

“good morning” Terrance turned and saw Japan walk in wearing a white Mt Fuji t-shirt that showed off her cleavage and six packed stomach. Her long white hair was down but the red dot of the Japanese flag was still there. “oh, you made tea thank you.”  
Nervously Terrance spoke up. “Hey Japan, did you ever say how old you were?”  
She shrugs and takes a sip of tea “somewhere around 2500 years old I lost count.”  
Terrance gawks at her “didn’t you read the fine print of the website?”  
He shakes his head “are you human?”  
Japan puts down her tea. “oh dear, well America did say no one reads the terms and conditions.”  
She thinks a moment “I’m what you call… hmm what would American call it. Spirit of country. Japan is me and I am Japan. But because of this most people can’t interact with us.”  
Terrance interrupts “there are more of you?”  
Ignorant of his growing panic Japan nods “Yes, we countries have a lot of friends and we love our people, but we wanted something more personal and intimate. So, we set up DateCountry.com so that we could find someone we could actually date. And you were the only one to ever sign up.”  
She claps her hands together and continues with a smile “most people we spend time with, we have a good time but then they mistake it as a feeling of patriotism or appreciation for culture some spiritual experience. They forget about us before we can have any real bond but your special so we all want to meet you.”  
Terrance does a double take “Wait. All?”  
Eagerly Japan answers “yes you replied all countries, so we all want to see you. I wish I could keep you for myself but even if I don’t like it we had a deal. I think you’ll like Egypt so has such a history, I know U.S.A and Russia are looking forward to meeting you. Even the Korean twins are excited….”  
As she went on Terrance felt like he was going to faint, living counties?! And they all wanted to meet him?! She was nice, and hot! But if one night of love making led to an earthquake at Mt. Fuji what else might happen. What if he wipes out a city with a natural disaster, or cause world war three. There had to be a way out of this, then he focused on what Japan was saying again.  
“Then Brazil was all ‘you should let loose at carnival like me” then I said ‘I’m a land of honor and samurai, dishonoring led to death. I’m not a wild card I keep my word’ just like you Terry, you do keep your word, right?”  
Then again Terrance didn’t want the combined wrath of the world to go after him. Looking up he saw Japan smiling with her tea then seductively she said  
“I can’t wait for you to meet my friends maybe they can help make our night life even more exciting.”  
Well if he got to meet more awesome women like Japan maybe this won’t be so bad.

End


	2. Aokigahara forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence visits the famous suicide forest fo Japan

DateCountry.com  
Japan  
Aokigahara forest  
The day after Terrance had met Japan she was taking him on a trip to the famous Mt. Fuji. As they took the train his head was filled with question as he came to terms with his new situation. Looking up he saw Japan dressed less elaborate for a day of hiking around the mountains.  
She wore a simple loose t-shirt with Japanese characters on it, hoop earrings, her long white hair was down with her red dot on the forehead of her hair. she wore tight pants and hiking shoes that made her a little shorter and more eye level to Terrance.  
Terrance sighs and addresses Japan “thanks for taking me to Mt. Fuji but please understand this is very overwhelming. I was planning a being a drifter and here I am dating the actual spirit of Japan. It’s all very overwhelming.”  
Japan smiles and gives him a little hug. Though to him it was literally being crushed by a beautiful giant. “thanks for being a good sport, I’ll try to help as best I can.”  
Terrance nods “so what exactly do you want from me?”  
“a boyfriend of course. We can get lonely sometimes we countries are good company but hundreds of years without a man, leaves a girl with needs even the countries that prefer women want to meet you.”  
Terrance reddens at this “and your ok with sharing me?”  
Japan sighs “you don’t realize how rare it is for someone to interact with us. We have had DateCountry.com up for over a decade and you are literally the first to ever sign up for it. I want to keep you for myself, but it would be selfish of me to hog you.”  
Terrance was shocked. What was so special about him? The answer would have to wait another day. They arrived at Mt. Fuji and got ready to walk some of the trails Terrance looked around and saw the place was empty “why is no one here?”  
“well did have that earthquake yesterday around here might have made people a little uneasy”  
Yet another reminder that he had to watch his step around this bombshell beauty. They started their hike when Terrance thought of something. “I’m willing to meet your friends but how does that work? Will they come here? Because I don’t have enough money to travel he world right now, that’s why I’m looking for a job before heading somewhere else.”  
Japan giggles “Oh you silly, we’ll take care of that.”  
Terrance balked at that “thanks for the offer but that’s a lot of money just to do some dating.”  
“Oh, you don’t understand we can take care of that” seeing he didn’t understand she continued “do you really think I have a steady job? I am Japan, so I can have anything thing I want in my boarders.”  
“so, you just get anything you want for free?” she nods “even plane tickets?”  
“Well that one we have to make a deal with the country we are going to but yes”  
Terrance’s world view kept changing, even with coming from a wealthy family he never had the countries of the world offered to him on a platter like this. Of course, he didn’t think it would ever be this carnal.  
“so, Japan if you could have anything why didn’t you ever go to… well you know the red-light districts of Japan, or yourself I guess? How does that work even?”  
Japan blushed a little “well I have been tempted but I told you I’m shy. Besides that, would be just a one-night stand. They don’t have your kindness, patience, plus your taller than most of my people.” She starts to quiver a little as her eyes get a far-off look as she holds her cheek with one hand “your tall, and strong, but not jacked, have a cute face. And your dick! In bed it was just ….”  
After a pause Terrance realized she was orgasiming “Umm Japan, you alright?”  
Coming back to the present Japan responds “hmm, No, I’m alright what were you saying my love?”  
“I’m just wondering if we should take a break” Terrance nervously said.  
Japan teasingly says, “worried about causing another earthquake?”  
Terrance nods embarrassingly. Japan laughs a little “Hee Hee, your so cute. Yes, we influence our lands, but you don’t have to worry about every little thing we do. It’s not like our love making will wipe out all my people.” She gives him a wink  
Terrance gives a big sigh of relief “that’s good to know. I would hate to think my lust for spirits lead to anyone’s death.”  
Japan pauses “spirit isn’t the best way to describe us. We are more Personifications.”  
Personifications? Terrance thought on this a bit till it hit him “Oh like those Uncle Sam we want you posters in America?”  
Japan’s face soured a little “Yes, but I never liked that Uncle Sam poster reminds me of the war. Plus, U.S.A says it makes her feel old.”  
Terrance realized that she had literally lived through every major war her county had. So, bringing it up might be a sore topic. Thin he noticed something else she said, “why do you say U.S.A? why not America?”  
Japan rolls her eyes “because every time one of us does Canada and Mexico gets all riled up saying ‘we’re American too’ honestly North Americans are so touchy”  
Remembering some ‘debates’ he had with some of his brother’s Canadian business partners he couldn’t disagree. “yeah I can see that”

They continued their hike having a great time Japan telling of her long history and Terrance being entertained by the history and Japan’s cute backside while walking. Near the end of the day they were heading back when Japan gets a call. As she goes to answer it when Terrance remarks “you get cell service all the way out here”  
Japan smiles “perks of being a personification instead of a human.” She looks at the text on her phone and her smiles disappears into a horrifies frown “oh no, we have to go” she runs past Terrance grabbing his hand and dragging him along.  
After some travel they end up in some woods near Mt. Fuji. Japan starts looking franticly around while Terrance follows confused. Finally, Japan finds what she is looking for points and shouts “there!”  
Terrance eyes widen when he sees what they were looking for a man and a woman the women he could only guess is a personification, but the man was just a normal man with a hollow look in his eye and a rope. “Japan what is going on?”  
Worryingly Japan looks at him “this is Aokigahara Forrest, commonly known as suicide woods she is the personification of it. it breaks her heart every time someone dies here so she asked me for help.”  
A million question were going through his mind, but he put them all on hold. He had to help this guy from making a mistake. As they got closer he got a better look at Aokigahara. She was roughly the same size and proportions of Japan. Her long hair was white with a greenish ghostish hue to it. the hair covered one eye but in the other he saw a Japanese character he instinctively knew it meant life on the pupal. She had green lipstick and eyeshadow. Her clothing consisted of a loose top that was only long sleeves and a bra. it looked like it was made from the sheets a kid would use for a ghost costume, finally she was covered in papers. Her head had one like he saw pictures of Japanese ghost have. But the rest of her body: her hair, arms, legs, sleeves. Everything had suicide awareness notes on it. even her pussy was covered with one saying life on it. he couldn’t see her backside due to her hair.  
She walked in pace with the man with the rope trying to talk him out of it. “please return back, it is not your time yet.” But the man kept on going  
Terrance turned to Japan “can’t he see her?”  
Japan shrugged uncomfortable “only sort of. He feels her presence probable can see her for now. But to him it’s just second thoughts he’s ignoring, even if we talk him out of it he’ll forget about her when he leaves the woods most likely.”  
Terrance started to see the plight of the personifications. But first things first he walks up to the man. Japan on his right and Aokigahara on his left. “Hey man you don’t want to do this”  
The man barely looks up “you don’t know me, I have nothing to live for.”  
There had to be a way to talk him out of this. Terrance thought hard then he had an epiphany, the personifications always had some sort of effect on the land. “sorry ladies”  
Before they had a chance to question him Terrance reaches up and pull down their shirts giving the man full view of their boobs.  
Instantly the man does a 180. He drops his rope and jogs towards the exit saying, “not till I’ve had boob!”  
Terrance sighs in relief. Japan walks near him, her arms covering her chest. Face red with embarrassment “that was quick thinking a little warning next time my love.”  
Terrance nods and turns to Aokigahara who also was red and covering her chest. “sorry miss.” He then tares one of the suicide hotline notes off her. Borrowing Japans phone he calls “yes I’m in the suicide woods I managed to talk a man out of it, but could you send someone to pick him up to make sure he’s ok? Thanks bye”  
He turns to Japan “that was a close one” turning he sees Aokigahara siting on a log with a depressed look on her face. “oh” he nervously walks up and sits next to her. “are you, all right?”  
Aokigahara Sighs “I’s no fare I’m not like big sis Japan. I’m not made up of countless places, cultures, and ideas. I’m just one small area thanks to my ‘Suicide woods’ reputation it makes me spooky and haunted. It attracts the dishearten, I try to talk them out, but they keep coming and whenever someone does it, it effects the spirit of my forest attracting more. It’s never their time but I can’t stop them. I’m a terrible person!” she starts to cry.  
Terrance lets her cry for a little bit then puts a hand comfortingly on her shoulder “you’re not terrible. It’s their choice and you do your best to help.” He looks around “your forest is beautiful and awe-inspiring. I saw the trails while finding you. You bring joy to couples and families as they spend a day in nature. And even if some make the wrong choice your fame spreads awareness of suicide to help stop it your, literally wearing awareness.”  
She looks up and stares Terrance in the eye. He smiles and continues “you do have a reputation, but you are your own thing. And to me your beautiful, not just in body but you have a meek caring feel around you” fearing he said to much he awkwardly follows. “I mean anyone would say that I’m just….”  
Aokigahara doesn’t let him finish as she tackles him off the log and starts humping him. Japan awkwardly stand by “oh my I guess I’ll keep watch make sure one disturbs you.” She pretends to keep watch trying not to watch the love making session. She dances around with longing for about 10 seconds before “screw it!” she rips off her shirt and jumps behind the log to make an impromptu threesome.  
Later people would note that ten people went in that day with the intent to end their lives, but all returned unharmed and surprisingly horny. Then about ten months latter in hospitals doctors noticed that in a country of lower birthrates a lot of children were being born around the same time.  
The day was down, and they were heading back to Tokyo. Terrance left Aokigahara happy. And managed to take the barely conscious Japan to the train. he was exhausted but happy, meanwhile Japan looked blissful and satisfied. Getting her attention “so Japan there are more personifications then just countries?”  
Trying to clear her lust addled head she responds “Yes. countries, states, territories, landmarks, forests, and natural wonders. If it has a ‘spirit’ about them they almost always have some sort of personification.”  
Terrance looked nervous about that. Japan noticed and continued “don’t worry DateCounty.com only contracts you to date countries, you may meet more personifications as you visit counties. they tend to spend time with us were sort of their big adoptive sister if they are in our land. But if you met each one individual you would be over a hundred by the time you were done.”  
Terrance perks up at this “oh, good I have nothing against it but there are already so many countries to meet I don’t want anyone to feel like I’m ignoring them.”  
Japan smiles and leans her head on his shoulder to sleep “you’re such a nice man”  
As Terrance looks at the sleeping bimbo he gets a warm feeling to his chest a mix of lust and love. This defiantly was an odd situation he was in. but it wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ancient country of Egypt in all’s its glory

DateCountry.com Egypt

Terrance was at the airport getting ready for his next big adventure. It had been little over a week when he signed up on the travel date website DateCountry.com. He was expecting to meet some foreign girls, instead he is now dating the personifications of countries. 

Terrance rubbed his blue and green hair. His hair already made him feel like a anime character now he felt like a star of a cheesy harem anime. No doubt he liked the girls Japan was nice and a monster in bed, but after finding out there night in bed caused a huge earthquake at Mt. Fuji his libido was held in check by a fair amount of fear.

Now he was on his way to Egypt. He wasn’t even expecting to go there on his trip but the Country girls had hijacked all his plans. Japan had assured him that Egypt was fine if a bit old. She had given him a addredress to find and dropped him off at the airport.

He boarded his plan and started imagining what Egypt would be like. He thought of pyramids, camels, and pharaohs. But when he landed to change flights the first thing he noticed about the egyption airline was that it was old. Not old fashioned more “i can’t believe that rustbucket will fly” old. 

When he finally landed in Egypt there was noone to great him, he wandered around a bit until he found a taxi that spoke enough english to take him to where he was going. The taxi driver muttered something about tourist and took him to the middle of the city. There he saw a dusty old apartment complex and a large group of tourist. He walked up to one.

“Excuse me what is everyone waiting for?”

“The Egypt tour of course”

Before he could say anything else a girl that looked like she came right off a pyramid wall walked out of the apartment. Her skin was lightly tanned she had a old Cleopatra style wig and headdress on. Her eyes had old egyption Kohl eyeliner. She wore a gold skirt and a thin white shawl to cover her breasts but underneath Terrance could see she had a gold bra. Her arms and legs were covered in gold jewelry.

“Welcome to ancient Egypt, home of the oldest empire. I am Egypt and will be your tour guide today.” she pulls out a clipboard that Terrance had know idea where she kept it “now then let me just make sure i have everyone.” she names off all the tourist names but stops at Terrance “i don’t have you on my list, what’s your name?”

A bit sheepishly he responds “ ah Terrence, Terrence Globe”

Egypt’s smile drops a bit and she goes a shade paler “i wasn’t expecting you from Japan’s till tomorrow.” she quickly regains her composer “well on with the tour you can tag along”

For the rest of the day Terrance followed Egypt and her tour group on foot and on bus as they visited the pyramids, museums and other sites in Egypt. There last stop was a bazar so the tourist could shop for souvenirs. Terrence wa looking at a collection of little statue when salsman approached him

“Come come it is good deal found in ancient pharaohs tomb”

The salesman tries to hand one to him when Egypt swipes it and throws it behind her.

“Fake. most of this stuff is fake, only a tourist would be fooled by such cheap knockoffs.”

Just then another salesman comes up “oh Egypt glad to see you today, i got another load of the bulk knock-off gold jewelry for you”

Egypt blushes “not now Ahmed” and pushes him away.

After the tour is done and Terrence says goodbye to his new travel friends it’s just him and Egypt in front of her apartment. They awkwardly stand there for a bit until Terrence clears his throat. “Well should we head in?”

Once inside Terrace saw that this was bothe her home and place of business. The walls had hieroglyphic wallpaper that was peeling. In the center of the room was a large desk made to look like the stone of the old temples but had worn away to see the wood it was made from. On it was a old corded phone and egyptian trinkets. In one corner was a small fridge and stove and the other corner was filled with a small twin bed on a rusted metal frame.

He turned to Egypt who was Blushing with embarrassment “so i’m not as rich as that techno tart Japan, but i like my job and my people, i was home to one of the world's first empires and my history is still respected the world over.” with that she slips off her white shawl showing that she only had a fake gold bra underneath it. She then took off her wig and headdress showing she had short hair that was almost to her skull and in the colors of the Egyption flag.

Terrence walked up to her he noticed without her headdress and heels she was actually a little shorter than him. “Hey i actually really liked today. your not Japan but i don’t want you to be Japan, your Egypt and do you know how awesome that is, how many of my favorite movies are based on you. So don’t be worried this is great.”

Egypt started to cheer up and the two began talking about Egyption history and what hollywood got wrong. They then went out to eat and once they got back to Egypt’s place Terrance was about ready to call it a night. “Well i guess that’s everything” turning around he saw Egypt had already undressed. Gulping nervously “are you ?we had kind of a rocky day”

Egypt tackles him to her small bed straddling his hips and pinning him with one hand “i may not have my palaces and empire anymore but i’m still a Pharaoh, i get what i want.” terrance didn’t fight anymore after that

Pinned to the bed Terraced lied there as Egypt stripped him and rode him. He reached up his hands and grabbed her fair sized breasts. They felt like digging in to warm soft sand. After awhile Terence couldn’t hole it in anymore and cumed. Panting he got up but saw Egypt sitting on the bed a little disappointed “you didn’t like it?”

She lookes up “it’s not your fault i havn’t orgazimed in a long time.”

“In that case…” Terrence spins her around and picks her up by the hips. Standing up he begins to pump her up and down. After a bit she wraps her legs around him and starts pumping herself. She picks up the pace and starts shouting in ecstasy.

“By Horus!, Isis!, Sobek!, Anubis!, Set! Hathor! Thoth!” Terrence felt her twitching then she came like a flood “ BY RA!”

Panting they both lied on her little bed “i haven’t orgasimed like that since the days of Cleopatra and Antony”

The next morning Terrance woke up to deelishis smells. “Just in time i made palace bread for breakfast” Palace bread appeared to be bread soaked in honey and covered in cream. “I know you americans like sweet things for breakfast and it’s also a thank you for last night.”

“Smells good but i smell something else than honey what is it?”

“That’s my Susinum Perfume, my old recipes are the best and i had to get rid of the sex smell somehow.”

“So last time i did it it caused a earthquake in Japan should i be worried?”

“Let’s find out” Egypt pulls out a old radio and turns it on when a voice of a english reporter goes on

“No one knows where this flood came from but it is without the doubt the healthiest the nile has been in ages, heck people are drinking right from it and no one is getting sick.”

Egypt beams at the news “my waters haven't been this clean in a long time, if all my people get healthier on it i might get more customers for my tour group” 

Terrance was glad for her but couldn’t help but move his glass of water away from him.

Last Joke

Terrance “hey Egypt if your so poor why don’t you just have some Pharaoh's tomb dug up they have lots of Gold right?”

“Because everytime i do those European sluts just steal it from me and put it in there museums. Ungrateful brats”


	4. The United States of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrance meets the ever prideful U.S.A. During her favorite time of year the 4th of July

Datecountry.com United States of America

Terrance Globe generic handsome male lead with a unique head of hair similar to a globe was currently sitting in airport security in Washington D.C. talking to his older Brother Ethan.

“I’m Telling you bro i’m literally dating countries.”

“Yeah right” Replied Ethan globe he was logical and business oriented, but was still a good older brother. “If that’s true, why are you calling me from a jail cell?”

“It's not a jail cell” says Terrance “Egypt sent me to the U.S.A to meet the next country girl, but since she’s egypt and america is it’s usually paranoid self they ‘randomly’ selected me for ‘routine’ search.”

“If your new girlfriend is the government why doesn't she get you out?” Ethan says sarcastically

“‘I haven't met her yet, I'm sure she didn’t plan on this, by what the other girls said U.S.A has a prideful ego and this isn’t a good first impression.” says Terrance as airport guards pat down his clothes

“Look Ter if you needed to come back to north america you could have just called i would have made arrangements, but making a mess coming home yourself and making up a b.s. Cover story. It’s just ridiculous. What airline had you do a layover in egypt anyway?”

“It wasn’t a layover” Terrance takes a glace as the guards rummage through his bags “Egypt and I dated. She may not have much but i felt like a pharaoh! You should have seen her booty it was like....”

“Fine Terrance i don't have time for your stories. The only thing I believe is that you banged some foreign chicks. You used protection right? Not important I’ll send someone to pick you up” Ethan says exasperated

“I’m serious Eth. and don’t send anyone I'll find my own way, you can trust me” Terrance says

Ethan sighs “fine i’ll trust you. But your story is B.S. women representing the spirit of countries, effecting what happens. If something big and crazy happens after you ‘rock the boat’ with america then I'll believe you”

“Thanks bro, and about the protection, I don't think they get normal diseases like you and me, but now I wonder does pollution affect them? I mean…”

“Good bye Terrance” Ethan hangs up

Terrance hangs up his phone and sighs. He then looks at the huge tongan airport guard as he puts a rubber glove over his ham like hands.

“Ok sir one last test, put down your pants and lean over” the guard says

‘Woah get away from me” Terrance tries to back away from the advancing guard.

Just then another guard burst in “stop stop stop! Just got word from the white house this guys a V.I.P., sorry for the inconvenience sir” the guard babbles

Terrance sighs in relief “all good i know your just doing your job. But thank goodness you came when you did!”

###

After collecting his things and leaving the airport he is greeted by a large black limousine with american flags on it. A tough looking guard in a black suit and sunglasses opens the door.

Terrance whistles “U.S.A. certainly likes to show off”

Sitting in luxury he watches the sites pass until they get to the white house “no way” Terance says

Apparently not because they just pass it, a few blocks later they come to a house identical to the original white house but with zero security.

Terrance grabs his bag and starts up the walkway when a huge woman exits the front door.

The woman is easily over seven feet tall. Her breasts were a beach ball larger than japans, and her hips were wider then two of Terrance. Her clothing if you could call it that was a red white and blue bikini, with cowboy boots with red white and blue stockings underneath. She had a U.S.A choker around her neck and a 4th of july hat. Her nails were painted american flag colors and her hair reaches pass her butt cheeks. The unique coloring was red and shite stripes with the spiky tips being a dark blue with visible white stars on it. Terrance was sure if he counted their would be fifty of them. Lastly her face was bright and beautiful with makeup, mostly english features but a little bit of diversity in her expression given the many cultures in her lands. White eye shadow made her blue eyes stand out more . white stars dangled from her ears and her thick lush lips with red lipstick was seductively munching on a BBQ shish kabob. Overall she was big and strong but with the softness of easy living.

Skipping up to Terance she tosses her BBQ away “you must be Terrance. Welcome to my U.S. of A.” she then gives him a huge bear hug as he is smothered in her breasts.

So this is how i die Terrance thinks, this is a good death.

Releasing her new boy toy U.S.A exclaims “your just in time!”

“What for?” Terrance asks trying not to gasp for breath

“It’s my birthday, the 4th of July! It’s time to party! George!” Addressing a butler Terrence hadn’t realized was their “take Terrance’s bags inside, were going for a ride on my baby” U.S.A starts to drag Terrance along

“Madam do you think it’s a good idea to go alone?” the guard from the limo says

“It will be fine Lincoln, now go tell Benjamin to take the limo to Franklin at the garage. Oh and tell Kennedy lunch was great but i want a huge BBQ for my birthday dinner” U.S.A then drags Terrance to a motorcycle

“Is that a Harley?” Terance asks

“Yep” U.S.A leans on it like a displey girl “all american made, notice the red white and blue paint job, the bald eagle deco on the leather seats. And nothing says america more than texas bull horn on the front to really show of the beast of this 80 horse power machine. Now get on”

U.S.A sits on the bike it was obviously custom made for her frame but even then Terrance wasn’t sure if there was room for two. Trying to get behind her, her a** took up the whole seat so he had to squish her forward for him to sit, thankfully it was a soft cushion. He couldn’t help but get aroused from being pressed against this woman. Trying to hold on Terrance reaches around her and grabs her boobs

“Oh!” U.S.A says lewdly “eager are we, well party first lovin latter, for safety sake you might want to reach a little lower” she then move Terrance’s hands to her waist “ready for a good time? Yeehaw!” she lets her motorcycle roar as the go down D.C.’s streets

###

For the next few hours U.S.A. gave Terrance the party tour of D.C. visiting every major landmark eating and drinking the entire way. Terrance knew americans like to eat but every stop U.S.A found a new chart to snack at. Hotdogs, tacos, pizza, falafel, ice cream, and many more. Soon her breast and bikini were covered in every sauce imaginable. When Terrance brought this up she just jumped into the Lincoln memorial reflecting pool to wash up. When Terrance tried to help her out she just pulled him in. after a few moments the two just laughed and Terrance just grinned for the rest of his tour.

###

finally making it back to the white house replica Terrance helps the drunk and bloated U.S.A inside where her helpers take her to sober up. “Is she always like this?”

“She’s a good girl deep down but she always gets crazy around her birthday. I’m Roosevelt by the way” says the butler holding out a hand

“Terrance pleasure” he shakes the hand “I thought people didn’t recognize these girls for who they are?”

Rosevelt shrugs “a lot of people don’t but a lot of the staff are like me, representations of the presidents of the U.S.A”

“Ouch that’s a landmine conversation” Terrance says

“Yeah, I'm just glad I'm based on one of the more liked presidents. Anyway i’ll show you were the dinner party is going to be” rosevelt leads Terrance inside.

Going through the hallways they enter a large ballroom with a buffet table filled with every american food imaginable. New england chowder, Southern BBQ, tex mex, cajun, midwest hotdishes, weatern fusian, and Hawaiian delicacies. Plus many more. “There is no way we can eat this all” Terrance says

“Oh the guests haven't arrived yet” Rosevelt says

“Who’s coming?” asks Terrance

“I’m not supposed to say, but the first U.S.A. wants to meet you on the balcony” Roosevelt leads Terrance on

On the balcony a sober U.S.A leans on the railing looking at the stars. She is now wearing a loose patriotic dress. “Come on the show is about to start”

Terrance comes to the ledge as the first firework goes off. Intrapped in the sight of fireworks U.S.A. stokes back her hair and gives a look to Terrance. She turns to lean in but then Terrance beat her to the punch and kisses her, “I had a fun time today U.S.A. happy birthday”

Taken aback by this forwardness U.S.A. blushes then giggles “you know there is one pressent i was hoping to get from you.” she then slips off her dress revealing a completely nude body.

Terrance takes off his pants as the two make love in the light of the fire works. Each kiss an explosion. The different colored lights illuminating Terrance’s fit body and U.S.A’s curves. Since it’s her birthday Terrnace allow her to be on top. As he lies on his back U.S.A. pumps up and down on his dick, with each firework she goes faster her mind melting to the pleasure she hadn’t had in 200 plus years. Finally right as the finale hits illuminating the sky like day U.S.A cums as explosive as the fireworks behind her. Terrance can’t decide what's a more beautiful site the sky or her.

###

The two lie on the balcony surrounded by clothes enjoying the afterglow. Finally U.S.A speaks up “that was wonderful, but what do you expect from an all american boy” she smiles

“Actually I'm Canadian” Terrance says

U.S.A looks like she had just stubbed her toe. “Oh i assumed... well that’s to say...i mean Canada and i are…”

“Actually I'm duel citizen. It was a nightmare to get but it helps the family business. I guess i’m both? I boarder hop all the time, but the family home is in Canada so what can you do.” Terrance lectures

“Oh in that case… I got notheing” U.S.A. mopes

“I’ve spent enough time on both the boarders to get it, anyway cheer up either way i’m still american right? Plus we have a party to go to.” Terrance grins and helps U.S.A up

###

Heading back to the ballroom Terrance asks “so who did you invite to your party”

U.S.A gives a sly look “My Party? Well i guess it’s mine, but mostly they all wanted to meet you” 

She opens the door to show the ballroom filled with women of every shape and color. Each one was unique, the only similarity was a piece a jewelry usually around their neck with a states shaped pennant on it.

“Terrance meet my nieces the 50 states.” U.S.A shows “Plus a few territories and landmarks. Don’t let lady liberty fool you with her robe she loves to get lewd. Oh, be careful of Democrat and Republican they have a ridiculous feud trying to pit states against each other, I try to ignore those sticks in the mud. oh be sure to try a bit of everything from the buffet they are all proud of the cooking in their neck of the woods… Terance you ok?”

Terrance looks like a deer in the headlights. 50 plus beautiful woman staring at him hungrily. A buffet plate in his hands and a tent in his pants. The doors close behind him”

###

The end


	5. Brazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence is shown by hard partying Brazil why she is the biggest South American country

Date Country Brazil

Terrance Globe the world map headed protagonist was rubbing his arm as he landed in Rio De Janeiro International airport. Before leaving the United States U.S.A had “insisted” he get a lot of shots. She claimed it was for his own safety South America as a whole was getting better but most of their countries were not caught up with vaccines yet. She also said not to drink the water but Terrance just thought she was being a bigot.

After the 4th of July party and meeting U.S.A’s nieces they tried to get Terrance to take a 50 state tour, but some angry phone calls from Egypt and Japan convinced her to stop hogging the Terrance. He was looking forward to it he had never been down this far south before.

Heading towards the customers gate he looked over his messages. Some flirty tests from the country girls but to his surprise their was also a text from his brother Ethan that just said “S.O.S.”

“Hey Ethan you their?”

“Terrance thank goodness you picked up, you were Right!” Ethan sounded panicked

“Oh no.. what happened now” Terrance asked annoyed

“Pollution is down, the economy is up, politicians are being honest, and New Yorkers are being nice!” Ethan exclaimed

“Aren't all those good things?” Terrance asks

“Well… yeah, but their not normal” Ethan says and Terrance can’t disagree

“I mean what did you do to make all fifty states improve like this? Heck the Canada side of the business is going much easier now that U.S.A. has relaxed!”

Thinking back to his 50 state orgy Terrance just says “that’s a story for another time”

“Thats fair” Ethan says on the other line “but why can you see them, and what else is going on behind our backs that we don’t know about? I mean… remember our little sisters imaginary friend? What if it wasn’t so imaginary?”

“Oh yeah how is Luna doing anyway?” Terrance asks about his pale headed younger sister.

“She’s fine, where are you anyway?” Ethan Questions

“Brazil, hey i have to go, this border isn;t as polite as Canada’s” Terrance then hangs up the phone.

###

After passing the customs waiting for him at the gate was a huge woman that could only be his date. Brazil was only a little taller than him but her booty more than made up for the size difference, easily the largest of all the country girls so far as compared to the rest of her. Her latino skin glistened like it was covered in oil, her face was young and playful with green eyeshadow, yellow lipstick and eyes as blue as her flag. Her hair was a long actually touching the ground, her bangs were a bright green, then transitioning into yellow until it reached her back where it changed into a star filled night blue. Her clothing was a very tight soccer jersey that stretched with her braless breasts. Her stomach was hourglass thin and washboard tight. Her queen sized booty was all eye catching. She wore jean booty shorts that acted more like panties with the front button undone and the zipper straining to stay together while the back of the shorts would constantly slip inter her butt crack. on her shins she had yellow leg warmers and her fet just had some flip flops. Finally she was holding up a big sign that said “Terrance” with a picture of a globe with a heart on it.

Terrance walks up to the woman, she puts down her sigh and says “Senior Terrance your so cute!” then kisses him on both cheeks.

“Why thank you terrance says with a blush “their sure are a lot of people here?”

“Of course you came just in time for carnival and the world cup!” Brazil says excitedly

Terance grins but then frowns “wait i thought carnival was in february and and the World Cup in June. plus wasn’t it just july last week?”

“Don’t think about it” says a random old guy in a white lab coat and spiky hair “come on Rorty”

“Yes Mick” says a presumably grandson wearing a yellow shirt

“Ok... lets ignore that” says Terrance “what do you want to do first?”

With a grin Brazil takes him by the hand

###

First Brazil takes him to the streets where a party and parade are going on. Everywhere people are cheering and dancing. Floats with performers wearing feathers and bikinis dancied enegenicly and sexyly. Terrance was admiring it when one of the dancers just tore her top away

“I just got flashed” Terrance says with a blush

Brazil just laughs “this is Rio, your going to be seeing a lot of that” she then flashes Terrance herself and gets a chuckle from his redding face. After about an hour of sexy floats and breasts both from the parade and audience Brazil takes him to food cart for a snack. “you know america told me you not supposed to drink the tap water, but she may just be full of herself”

Brazil eye twitches then she hands Terrance his food and a cup of water. He takes one sip and spits it out, it tasted awful.

“The water is safer to drink now, but you should stick to bottled water like the rest of my people.” Brazil says while opening a water bottle and handing it to him

“You couldn’t have said that earlier?” Terrance asks

Brazil shrugs “consider it a punishment. Were all americans not just U.S.A., keep that in mind while taking to the rest of south america. Also never call football, blah, soccer”

###

Next stop was the beach. Now it wasn’t a nude beach but Terrance felt like it might as well be, everywhere he looked he saw men in speedos covered in muscles and women with bikinis that barely held their breasts. Terrance felt like the outsider here but he swore he heard several girls point at him and whisper “anime” he didn’t even know that was a thing in brazil.

After some eye candy he looked for Brazil to find her coming out of the water. Water glistening of her shining skin she whips her wet hair back like a supermodel. Just watching her made Terrance glad he wore swim trunks with room as opposed to all the locals tight imprisoning speedos.

After playing in the water some more they got invited to play volleyball. Using a beach ball teh teams punch it back and forth, while diving for the ball Brazil trips and land on her front, the beach ball hits her but and bounces to the other side scoring the winning point. Neither team cars though as they're all staring at Brazil’s jiggling butt. 

Terrance helps her up and they watch the sunset on the beach.

###

That night Brazil takes Terrance to the soccer stadium to watch the big game “Welcome to Marancana” Brazil proclaims her arms outstretched.

Getting some VIP seating Terrance and Brazil watch from a private booth. As Brazil and Argentina face off in an epic match. Terrance is enjoying the game but then notices Brazil quivering “are you alright Brazil?”

Her face flushed Brazil looks at Terrance “sorry i just really love Football. The speed, the team work, the way the teams dance and around each other with such technique and skill. The excitement of the crowd heating up the stadium the scent of adrenalin. It enough to make a girl cu...cu... goooooooal!!!”

Brazil screams with the crowd as the Brazil team scores the first goal, simianiously she orgazims and her shorts rip off as her pussy gushes. Terrance stares aroused, turned on form the orgasim. Brazil blurry stares at the tent in his shorts. She then takes them off of him and sits herself down on his lap.

Simitansly watching the game and love making Brazil pumps up and Terrance lost in ecstasy is barely watching

“Yes! Yes! NO!” right as he was about to cum Brazil’s pussy suddenly tightens so much it drains all the blood from his dick, she also slams down so hard she almost busts Terrance’s nut.

“Yeow!” Terrance screams in pain

“Oh sorry amante but those Argentine empurrao just scored. Should we stop?” Brazil apologizes

“No way I haven't cum yet” terrance then grabs her huge hips and starts pumping her up and down again. Her huge cushiony a** moulding with his hips as his rod goes deeper and deeper. Time is running out, the game is tied, Brazil's euphoric shreaks mixed with the crowds adrenalized cries. One final kick/pump “YES!” both people cry as the cum symitasly and the crowd goes wild, victor Brazil in more ways than one

Brazil is panting still on Terrance she looks in the crowd “Suck it Argentina”

Terrance looks out and sees on the other side of the field a woman with tri striped hair of light blue and white, with a sun in her hair looking very annoyed. He knew their were going to words when he met her in person

“Well that was exhausting want to grab dinner?” Brazil grins.

### 

“Wow Brazil i’ve never eaten at a rodizio before how does it work?” Terrance asks

Brazil smiles leaning on the table with her chin in her hands “there are 16 types of meat on spits: beef, pork, chicken, fish, lamb, and even grilled pineapple. This wooden cup signals the waiter if the red half is up it means i’m good with my plate, if the green side is it the waiters um with the hot juicy meat on the spit cutting as much as h=you want on to your plate. There is no limit to how much you can eat, each mean uniquely seasoned and grilled for maximum flavor. And as a palette cleanser Pao de queijo, special cheese bread that helps your stomach realize it can fit even more”

Terrance is drooling as he turns the cup to the green side. The first waiter comes and gives him a slice of Picanha, the beef is juicy and savory. “Wow Brazil this is good, you going to have some?”

Brazil chuckles “in a bit right now there is a different meat i want” she then ducks under the table and undoes his shorts

Terrance takes a bite of queijo to get ready for the next waiter. Then Brazil starts sucing on the tip of his dick, while stroking the rest of his shaft with her hand.

“Is that enough for you sir?” a waiter asks in broken english

“More” Terrance grunts Brazil stokes faster and the waiter adds more meat

“More!” Terrance groans Brazil is sucking the whole shaft now waiter keep adding to the pile

“MORE!” Terrance shouts Brazil is blowing him as fast as she can as waiter as coming double time

“THAT’S IT!” Terrance cums in Brazil’s mouth and the waiters stop.

Bazil swallows the load and climbs back onto her chair. “Now I can enjoy the other meat, looks like you got a head start though”

Terrance confused looks down to see his end of the table cover in steaks, lamb chops, pork sides, sausages, chicken breasts, hunks of pineapple, were those chicken hearts?, and a dozen other meats. Brazil just laughs and motions for a waiter to bring her a portion.

###

Brazil finally takes Terrance to his hotel. After finding his room she sits on his bed. “What do you want to do now?”

“Honestly after this day? I just want to sleep!” with that terrance flops face first onto the bed using Brazil’s soft but as a pillow. Brazil blushing in embarrassment just sits there not wanting to disturb him


End file.
